girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-05-29 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- Maybe Tarvek will grab her other hand and they'll tear her apart, and Left Agatha will visit the 7th dimension, while Right Agatha snuggles up to her wasp eater and hopes that she remains quantumly entangled with Left Agatha. ➤ :Why Left Agatha & Right Agatha? Why not Red and Blue Agathas? It works for Superman. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 17:59, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :: Oh, only because Dim grabbed Agatha's left arm. Bkharvey (talk) 01:11, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Okay, fine, maybe not. Maybe instead she'll say "But Dr. Dim! I can't go without my wasp eater, or I'll die, because of your other apprentice's mischief!" ➤ :I like the wasp eater angle. Quantheory (talk) 08:08, May 29, 2019 (UTC) But seriously, this turn of events doesn't surprise me at all. (Oh, and it's too late for her to shove him in! At least, to do so and feel as if she's solved a problem.) What does surprise me is how friendly and likeable Dim looks in the last panel. Bkharvey (talk) 06:50, May 29, 2019 (UTC) : I'd guess there's a strong likelihood that's due in part to what Purple did; from the dialog, it seems likely that Purple simply repaired Dim's brain, rather than "restoring" it to an earlier state. That implies that Dim probably remembers being what he was forced into being for so long, and is now giddy with happiness that he's able to be what he was. Give him enough time, and I'm sure we'll see a different side to him--assuming this doesn't just kill him outright (which seems unlikely). Dmbreakey (talk) 22:31, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :: I meant to reply to this and forgot, sorry. I didn't mean to suggest that Dim actually is friendly and likeable! More that halfway through drawing the last panel, Phil got distracted and thought he was drawing Gil instead. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 07:05, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :: :: P.S. Actually, even more than Gil, what that last-panel smile strongly reminds me of is Phil's in the wedding invitation, holding up the food platter along with Kaja. It's very different from Dim's other smiles on this page. Bkharvey (talk) 09:37, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :: I mean, I think Dim *is* friendly, in a sort of gleefully malevolent way. As long as you're A) a Monster B) a Someone Who Likes Monsters. 22:31, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Oh, just to save y'all the trouble: "Sal Petrae (Med. Latin: 'stone salt')/Salt of Petra/Saltpetre/Nitrate of potash – potassium nitrate, KNO3, typically mined from covered dungheaps." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_alchemical_substances Bkharvey (talk) 06:55, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Vapnoople continues to vex me. On the one hand, he's an adventurous, fun guy who was subjected to extremely evil experiments by Klaus. On the other hand he's a murderous eugenicist who I kind of want to watch die painfully after that whole speech he gave earlier? Quantheory (talk) 08:08, May 29, 2019 (UTC) I think that it goes without saying, but is worth saying anyway: an Agatha that ends up being seduced into being Vapnoople's apprentice is not *necessarily* less horrifying than an Agatha that is taken over by the Other, as far as the rest of Europe is concerned... Quantheory (talk) 08:11, May 29, 2019 (UTC) : Fun guy? I think when Klaus and Albia agree about something, it's probably right. So yeah, he should be dead. We intellectuals aren't supposed to want anyone to die painfully–but if that's what you want, you should be happy with Klaus's solution: Dim died painfully, but was reborn as a nice guy, prior to Purple's meddling. ➤ ::To clarify a point (you're not the only person assuming this), Klaus DID NOT extirpate bits of Dim's brain as punishment or as execution. Klaus "studies' the Spark. The process is done . He has done this to others -Sparks who opposed him or attacked the Empire. It is why Dr. Beetle refused to be . --Fred1740 (talk) 21:05, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :::Yes, we were reminded of that by Albia's conversation with Gil after (re-)meeting Dim. But even if not as punishment, Klaus chooses as experimental subjects Sparks who he thinks can't be better used serving the Empire in their capacity as Sparks. He would never have experimented on Bill and Barry, for example. But thanks for the comment on Beetle; I hadn't made that connection before. (Although, let's remember, it was Gil who batted the bomb back to Beetle, to the annoyance of both Klaus and Agatha, for different reasons.) Bkharvey (talk) 01:11, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :: (Replying to myself...) I just noticed what I said, so let me clarify: When Klaus and Albia agree about something, it's probably right, except about whom Gil should marry. Bkharvey (talk) 07:09, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :: I suppose I was exaggerating a bit on both sides, i.e. he's not the funnest guy out there, and I don't want to watch him die painfully either. But I was struck by the fact that on this page I actually find him quite likeable, and that contrasts strongly with how distasteful I found him after his whole "my monsters will purge the weak" speech. It's a little bit like how Zola had a few early pages where she seemed somewhat sympathetic, despite being generally a Lucrezia-ish psychopathic villain. But in that case it seems to have been more about her acting ability, whereas both the evil and charismatic aspects of Vapnoople seem to be completely sincere expressions of his personality so far. Quantheory (talk) 22:25, May 30, 2019 (UTC) : As for Agatha, I think there's zero chance that she'll be won over to Dim's philosophy. But there's a nonzero chance that she'll pretend for a while (kind of like pretending to be a murderer sentenced to the Castle, or pretending to think that grey hoodie couldn't possibly have made a mistake). :) But I don't think there's actually any chance that Dim will pull her into that hole, because one of two things would happen: (1) He was right the first time, Agatha dies, end of story. (2) He's right this time, Agatha becomes an omnipotent god, also end of story. So the question is, who does pull her other arm? Tarvek, Purple, Higgs, Dimo, Zeetha? (Or perhaps whoever it is pulls Dim's other arm instead.) Bkharvey (talk) 08:40, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :: Krosp could distract him as . (He has used bites at least other .) Argadi (talk) 11:42, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :: Zeetha is more likely to slice Dim's arm off rather than pull Agatha's arm. --Fred1740 (talk) 19:10, May 29, 2019 (UTC) ::: It's a little overtly gorey for GG, but yeah, I could see one way or another this ending with only part of Dr. Dim making the trip through the portal. --Geoduck42 (talk) 19:53, May 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::Oh,there's been gore. Not a lot, but it's there, like the Geister getting run through with a . Also, Tarvek could simply turn the machinery off. --Fred1740 (talk) 20:58, May 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::: I was wondering if that's what Agatha was trying to suggest, looking over her shoulder in panel 3. She seems to be looking at us, but actually she's looking at where Tarvek was Monday. (And he still is; it's Agatha and Dim who've moved in today's panel 4.) Or, maybe she meant that Tarvek should shut it down after Dim goes through -- a plan disrupted by him grabbing her. Bkharvey (talk) 23:02, May 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Another scene especially noteworthy for gore was on the Lord High Conservator. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:31, May 30, 2019 (UTC) By the way, this is probably obvious, but from "great power" to "great power we can absorb" is not a given. There's great power inside a nuclear reactor, too. Bkharvey (talk) 08:45, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :Even if they can absorb it, it may leave them more like Tarvek than like Snacky, i.e. driven somewhat batty by being exposed to a raw unprocessed energy they aren't equipped to handle. Quantheory (talk) 22:35, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :: No, I refuse to believe that my man Tarvek is less capable than Snacky! He just suffered the effects of being withdrawn from Red too soon. Bkharvey (talk) 01:11, May 31, 2019 (UTC)